Electric submersible pumps (ESPs) may be deployed for any of a variety of pumping purposes. For example, where a substance does not readily flow responsive to existing natural forces, an ESP may be implemented to artificially lift the substance. Costs and operations associated with ESPs can impact overall economics of an application. Various technologies, techniques, etc., described herein can provide for control of submersible pumps such as ESPs.